Cloud storage accounts allow users to store their content items in an online storage account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. Users can thus upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. created on a computing device to their online storage account and later access the content items from different computing devices. Although convenient, managing the upload of content items can be difficult. For example, a user must remember which content items have and have not been uploaded from the multiple computing devices to avoid uploading duplicate content items and/or forgetting to upload a content item. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of uploading content items to an online storage account.